The origin of the modern keyboard as the primary method for inputting text and data from a human to a machine dates back to early typewriters in the 19th century. As computers were developed, it was a natural evolution to adapt the typewriter keyboard to be used as the primary method for inputting text and data. While the implementation of the keys on a typewriter and subsequently computer keyboards have evolved from mechanical to electrical and finally to electronic, the size, placement, and mechanical nature of the keys themselves have remained largely unchanged.
Computers have evolved from “desktop” configurations to more portable configurations known as “laptops”, “notebooks”, “netbooks” or “portables”. These laptop computers typically have a mechanical keyboard integrated as part of the device. This type of integrated keyboard has the advantage of being similar in size and feel to stand-alone keyboards typically used in conjunction with desktop computers. However, the inclusion of a keyboard results in the portable computer having two parts: the display and the keyboard. Most portable computer models incorporate a “clamshell” design with the keyboard portion forming the base and the display portion forming the lid. Thus the presence of a keyboard on the portable computer results in it being roughly twice the size it would otherwise need to be.
In the past decade, a new form of portable computing device has emerged, commonly referred to as a “tablet” computer. This type of portable computing device typically does not have an integrated keyboard, relying instead solely on touch as the primary means of human-computer interface. Many believe tablets and eventually “touch surfaces” that are integrated into daily life will become the standard way humans will interface with “computers” in the future.
While this new paradigm of touch-centric computing has many advantages, one marked disadvantage is the lack of a keyboard. Although external physical keyboards can typically be connected to touch-screen computers, it often defeats the purpose of the device and negates its advantages over traditional laptop computers.
As the evolution of computing devices has progressed toward touch-based user interfaces, a natural evolution for the idea of a keyboard has been to carry it into the virtual world of the computer display.
Auer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,694, describe a system wherein one or more images of simulated keyboards are displayed on a touch-sensitive screen of a computer, and in response to the touching of the simulated keys, generate appropriate control signals. In a later refinement of this concept, the image of the keyboard is displayed floating above other applications running on the computer, rather than occupying a dedicated portion of the screen. The user interacts with this “on-screen keyboard” or “virtual keyboard” by either directing a cursor pointer over it, or directly touching the keys via a touch screen using a finger or stylus.
On-screen keyboards, such as that described by Auer, have been primarily used for devices that lack a standard keyboard, such as certain public information kiosks and personal digital assistants (PDAs), Smartphones, Tablets, and other handheld computers that are too small to accommodate a physical keyboard. Onscreen keyboards are also frequently used by individuals who have physical challenges that prevent them from using a conventional electromechanical keyboard.
Smaller touchscreen devices such as PDAs and Smartphones don't have sufficient screen size to allow people to type on an onscreen keyboard using the conventional method of touch-typing with multiple fingers. As a result, a plethora of inventions have sought to provide alternative text input methods that require less physical space than a conventional keyboard layout.
Grover et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,437, describe a system that reduces the number of distinct keys required by assigning multiple letters on each key. This allows for fewer keys and thus takes less onscreen space. Other inventions that similarly aim at reducing the size of an onscreen keyboard and/or make it easier to input text on a small screen include: Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,179; Kaehler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,672; Vargas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,512; Niemeier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,482; Van Kleeck, U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,799; and Perlin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,525.
While these inventions have varying benefits for entering text on a small on-screen keyboard, they don't allow text entry at speeds that compare to standard “ten-finger” typing on a conventional keyboard.
In an effort to increase typing speed, Robinson et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,088, describe a system wherein disambiguation algorithms allow the user to be less accurate as they select each letter of a word on the keys of an onscreen keyboard. The allowance for less precision presumably leads to the user being able to type faster.
Kushler et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,896, describe a system that allows single-finger (or stylus) text entry caused by the user setting down on the key representing the first letter of a desired word, then, while remaining in contact with the touch surface, sliding from key to key of each subsequent letter of the word. This has the benefit of eliminating the motion of lifting and setting down on the onscreen keyboard for every letter, thus speeding text entry. Disambiguation algorithms allow the user to be less accurate when selecting each letter, lending further to an increase in speed.
Swype®, a commercialized version of technology described by Kushler et al., was used to set the world record for fastest typing on a Smartphone. The record-breaking individual input a prescribed phrase at a speed of 61 words per minute. While that speed is remarkable, given that it is based on single-finger entry, it still falls well below the fastest speeds possible using ten-finger typing.
Another approach is to use voice recognition systems to input text by verbal utterances. While this technology has significantly improved over recent time, even if it were working 100% accurately, there are many times when text input by verbal utterances is not desirable by the user (such as during times where privacy or consideration of others within audible range is required). And, thus, an alternative way of entering text through some sort of keyboard paradigm is still necessary.
Thus, for larger touch screens that can accommodate ten-finger typing, it is desirable to find a yet faster way for entering text that more closely matches the typing style learned on conventional keyboards. In doing so, there are three primary challenges: first, overcoming the relatively large amount of display real estate required for a 10-finger onscreen keyboard. Second, overcoming the lack of tactile feedback common in mechanical keyboards. And third, allowing the user to rest their fingers on the “home-row” position on the onscreen keyboard, as they normally would on a conventional electromechanical keyboard.
Marsden et al., in U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0073128, overcomes the problem by allowing the user to rest their fingers on the touch-sensitive surface and detecting intended key presses using both touch and vibration sensors working in correlation one with the other. This method, however, assumes the keyboard keys are in a fixed position and thus take up substantial space on the dynamic display of the portable device. Further, because the positions of the keys are fixed, the user must take care to see that their fingers are tapping in the right place. Tactile markers such as indents where the keys are located help the user feel the keys without looking. However, placing tactile markers on a touch-screen device is impractical.
Traditional electromechanical keyboards have long used the concept of a “home-row”: the keys on which the user orients and rests their fingers as they prepare to type. This concept is particularly important to users who have learned to 10-finger type without looking at the keys. By orienting on the home-row (including using the special “markers” found on certain keys on the home-row), the user knows where to move their fingers to type the desired letter, symbol, number, or function. This allows the user to type quickly without looking at their fingers, and instead can concentrate on the text they are composing.
The prevalence of computers, email, and text messaging in today's society has yielded a much higher percentage of “touch typers” than a generation ago (when typing classes were normally only provided to those intending to pursue a vocation in secretarial arts). In fact, such keyboarding skills are now often taught early in the educational curriculum of young children. Ten-finger (or “touch”) typing is still the fastest and most reliable known way for composing text.